Hopeless Romantics
by Roxas's Girl133
Summary: a story of two girls with the idea of love always on the brain. Kairi and Namine see that their friends all around them have the same idea, now they just need to help them... along with helping themselves Kairi's and Namine's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hopeless Romantics**

**Author(s):** Cloudsgirl133 and Sorasgirl333

**Summary:** a story of two girls with the idea of love always on the brain. Kairi and Namine see that their friends all around them have the same idea, now they just need to help them... along with helping themselves

**Disclaimer: **We do not own anything, and nor will we ever…. Unless we took over the world, but that's a whole different story! XD

**Authors Note**: Well, we're both back, mostly me (Kairi aka Sorasgirl333) since I have what like four stories I'm working on now? Lol. Namine (Cloudsgirl133) starts off the story with her short introduction and the next chapter will be about my POV. I really hope you enjoy this story! Please no flames and R&R!

**Chapter 1**

Hey there, my name is Namine, and I am your average 16-year-old girl. I like boys and shopping and just about every other thing you could possibly think of.

My best friend is Kairi David; we have known each other practically our whole life, that's probably because Kairi is my next-door neighbor.

And then there is Sora, now Kairi and him have had a massively huge crush on each other since well… forever! Tifa and Selphie are also best friends, Tifa loves Riku and Selphie loves Tidus! Riku, Sora and Tidus are best friends who like each other one day and hate each other the next… complicated right?

Well this is only the beginning. Not only have we all grown up on Destiny Island and lived on the same street as each other our whole lives. We all also go to Destiny High together! I love it.

But there is a slight down side, just a small one though. You see Kairi and me are huge romantics, we love to sit and talk about falling in love, it is one of our favorite past times. However it makes us feel so down!

See, Tifa is madly in love with Riku and he loves Tifa but… he can be a bit stubborn.. All the time! And Selphie loves Tidus but Tidus can be so blind at times that he completely ignores her! Sora loves Kairi and she loves him but neither of them will admit it to anyone well… Kairi told me she likes Sora, and I've heard from Riku that Sora likes her, but I promised Kai I wouldn't tell anyone so there really isn't much I can do.

Then there is me… lets do the math, I have six friends… but there are seven of us I am number seven, the odd number! It seems like every other guy on this blasted Island is either taken or well… he's just not what I am looking for.

So you see, being a lonely romantic isn't too great and well since Kairi and Sora aren't confessing their love for each other anytime soon, it makes two of us! Two lonely romantics just looking for a guy!.. Two guys one for each of us. Its getting more complicated by the second!

**A/N**: Short chapter but it is the intro, chapter two will be much longer with no cliff's… that I can think of anyways (-Namine)… Me on the other hand, well the next chapter is mine! I also get to decide if I want a cliffy on my chapters, but we'll just have to wait and see lol, so tell us what you think so far! (-Kairi)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**: 'ello there lovely readers of this fantastic story! If you review, I, Kairi (a.k.a. Sorasgirl333), give you a cookie! Now on to this my side of the story!

**Chapter 2**

Hey there everyone, my name is Kairi, but mostly my friends call me Kai. You can call me what you want. I guess I'm pretty well known at school... I'm friends with mostly everyone, just ask my three best friends Namine, Tifa and Selphie.

I've grown up on the Destiny Islands forever, along with everyone on my block. It's kind of cool that I happen to live on the corner of this street that houses all my friends. Next door is Namine, across the street on the other corner is Tifa and a few houses down from her is Selphie. Just on the other side of Namine's house is Riku and next to Tifa's house is Sora's. Our other friends, Tidus and Wakka live down a few houses from Riku and Selphie. Coincidence huh? It's cool though.

Here's what's happening currently... everyone seems to be liking someone... meaning all of our friends. When it's the girls day out, we've talked about it. We've found out that Tifa likes Riku and Selphie likes Tidus. Namine and me didn't say anything. However, I did say I didn't like anyone but that was just a lie. Only Nam knows the truth.

Sora, Riku and I have grown up together from when were younger. I didn't want to admit it to anyone but I've liked Sora for an unbelievably long time now. Namine thinks I should try to talk to him, as more then just a friend and go out on a date, an actual date... not some friendship thing. I decided to wait it out.

Well, today happens to be the first day back to school for all of us. Eleventh grade at Destiny High. What a wonderful thing... yeah right. Here's how the story goes...

----

"Hey Kai!" Namine smiled as she ran up to me as I walked out my front door with my binders in my hands. Her light blonde hair swayed neatly side to side, her blue eyes sparkled brightly.

"Hey there Nam." I reply with a calm but very alive smile. "So you ready for school?"

"Yeah right." She said sarcastically. I laughed. "Hey, can I get a ride to school? I don't feel like driving."

"Yeah sure. Do you think anyone else would?" I asked waiting for the rest of my friends to step outside.

"Probably." Namine said. As soon as she said that, Tifa walked out.

"Kairi! Namine!" She waved happily. Tifa's long brown hair was tied up into a pony tail as part of her bangs draped over part of her face. Her brown eyes were big and bright.

"Hey there Tifa." I smiled as she reached my drive way.

"Hey Kai, do you think you could give me a ride to school?" Tifa asked politely. She was a sweet person but if you got on her bad side, well... you can ask the people she beat up.

"Yep, come on. We're going to be late if we don't get in." I said unlocking the doors. We all got into my car and buckled up.

"What about Selphie?" Nam asked looking from the passenger seat and over a few houses down.

"She's already at school." Tifa informed us.

"Ok." Namine turned back around. I backed up into the street and drove the three of us to school. This school wasn't too big, one story but it was long with quite a few different buildings you had to get to. Each building was labeled as 100 hall, 200 hall, 400 hall, 500 hall and 600 hall... yeah there isn't a 300 hall and I never understood that. I think they count it as the library.

"What class do you guys have?" I asked the two as we entered the commons. Tons of chattering students from the grades 10 to 12 were there. I guess since we only had 3 grades, it'd explain why the school wasn't so big. (**A/N**: in Douglas county, it's weird because elementary is K-6th, Middle school is 7-9th and High school is 10-12th)

"I have Science." Tifa said pulling out her schedule.

"I have Math... oh joy." Nam rolled her eyes as I laughed. "What about you?"

"I have History." I replied.

"Same here." Riku said walking up behind me. His silver hair was now a little longer then his shoulder and his eyes were more green then blue. He was defiantly a lot taller too!

"Oh cool! At least I have a class with someone I know." I said. The bell rang the obnoxious ring it had telling us to get to class or get in trouble. "Well, I'll see you guys at ten minute break."

"Later!" Namine waved at Riku and me as we headed to 400 hall to History. With block schedule I have History, Psychology and Photography on my 'A'days. Each class was almost two hours long, with a ten minute break in between 1st and 3rd period and then a 45 minute lunch before 5th period. My 'B' days consist of 2nd period English, 4th period Jazz Dance, which was my PE class and 6th period Math. (**A/N**: That really is my schedule too, and man to I hate 'B' Days!).

"So what classes do you have today?" Riku asked me as we headed outside from 200 hall to the 400's.

"I have Psychology then Photography." I said. He looked at me. "Er... what?"

"That's what I have to." He smiled.

"Nice." I laughed. "Wait, what teachers do you have?" He pulled out his schedule and started to look over it.

"Newlon for History, Newlon for Psychology and Kaluza for Photography." He read to me before sticking the paper back in his pocket.

"Ha, same here." I smiled.

"Cool." He laughed. The two of us headed into 400's and went to History class. We sat down on the side of the classroom in the middle. The bell rang again say that class was starting. I looked at the door and who I was assuming our teacher walked in. He was a tall heavy man with thin short light brown hair and glasses.

"Welcome to History! I'm your teacher Mr. Newlon." He waved. The class remained silent. "Aren't you all just so happy to be here, back to school..."

"I'm not." A boy in the back row said.

"Well, get in line." Mr. Newlon said turning to the board to write something. "When that bell rings, I'm first out that door. I'm a big man, I can knock you all down." That remark caused quite a few laughs through out the room. Riku and me were one of them.

"Mr. Newlon." A girl on the other side of the room raised her hand. He turned around to look at her. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"I don't know can you?" He asked causing us to laugh again.

"Uh... does that mean I can go?"

"Again, does that mean you can?" Another girl sitting next to her whispered something I her ear.

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes you may." Newlon smiled. We all smiled too. He seemed like he was going to be a cool teacher. I was glad I was going to have him for two classes. Mr. Newlon explained the class rules just like any normal teacher would on the first day back. After class was over, Riku and I headed to 200 hall to the 'pit'. The 'pit' was this odd shaped circle, on the outside was like a bench all around except for the ends. There were two things of stairs across from each other where just 3 steps down was inside the 'pit'. It was like the outside with a bench lining the inside on both sides.

"So how was your first period?" Tifa asked. Namine and me sat down.

"Good, fun class, cool teacher." Riku answered.

"Hey guys!" Selphie, our 24/7 happy-go-lucky friend waved enthusiastically as she ran down the hall to us.

"Hey Selph." Nam waved.

"Dude Riku! What's up man?" Tidus said walking through the doors.

"Not a lot, you?" He replied as they gave each other high-fives.

"Hey Tidus!" Selphie grinned.

"Hey." Tidus said with out even looking at her. "So did you watch the game last night!" I changed my attention to Selphie and Namine.

"It's okay Selph, he'll come around." Namine said.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Tifa said.

"Yeah I know." Selphie sighed.

"Hey guys!" I looked up to see Sora walking up to the pit. I bit my bottom lip nervously before I smiled and waved back.

"Hey Sora." I replied. He smiled back at me.

"Hey, uh what classes does everyone have?" Sora asked pulling out his schedule. The rest of us did too.

"I have History then Art." Namine said.

"I have P.E. then Art." Selphie smiled. "Yay, we have a class together!"

"I have History then Math." Tifa rolled her eyes.

"I have P.E. then English." Tidus read.

"Psychology and Photography." Riku said.

"Ditto." I responded.

"Science then Photography." Sora told us.

"Yes, the three of us have Photography together." I cheered. Riku and Sora smiled at me. Unfortunately the bell rang so we had to go to class. Riku and I headed to Psychology, Namine and Tifa went to History, Selphie and Tidus went to P.E. and Sora went to Science. Once again Newlon just explained the class rules for this class. It was cool cause he said we get to bring in food if we're hungry as long as we pay attention. I was pretty excited about this class.

After 3rd period, the group once again met up with each other at the pit. We agreed to head to Dairy Queen for lunch since we get to eat off campus. We walked across the large soccer field to the fast food restaurant. I knew it was going to be a mistake, every sophomore now got the privilege to eat off campus and I knew there were going to be there! I knew this cause, well... I did last year too. We got in the super long lines and ordered our food. After a while of waiting we got everyone's lunch and went to look for a seat.

"Hey over here!" I looked up to see Aerith waving her hand in the air. She was sitting next to Yuffie, Leon and Cloud. The seven of us sat by them. "How was your summers?"

"Good, how about yours?" I answered for all of us since all we really did was hang out the whole time.

"Aerith and Cloud are going out!" Yuffie yelled. We all looked over at them. Aerith was blushing and Cloud was... smiling.

"Aw!" I smiled.

"How sweet!" Namine said.

"So tell us the details!" I said eagerly.

"Hey, do you guys think of anything other then this stuff?" Leon asked. Namine and me looked at each other before looking back at them.

"No." We replied simultaneously.

"You two wont ever change will you?" Cloud said shaking his head. The two of us laughed. We have known the four of them since middle school. Cloud, Leon, Aerith and Yuffie are all seniors this year. After talking about Cloud and Aerith and eating lunch, we headed back to class.

Sora, Riku and I headed to Photography together. Our teacher had set up the tables so it was three rows and six columns, only two people per table. Sora and me sat next to each other and Riku sat across the isle closest to Sora. Our teacher, Ms. Kaluza came in.

"Hello class. Welcome to Photography." She said. She handed us papers explaining what we were going to be doing. A girl with long blonde hair and big, bright green eyes walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. I've got a pass." The girl walked up to Ms. Kaluza and handed her a yellow pass.

"Well... Destiny, go ahead, looks like there is a spot next to that gentleman right there." She pointed to Riku. (**A/N**: I really do know a Destiny, but she's nothing like this one. I just needed a new girl) Destiny nodded and sat next to Riku. We began class. After school was out, we headed out to the parking lot.

"Did you see that girl?" Riku said.

"You mean Destiny?" Sora asked. Riku nodded. "Yeah, she's defiantly not bad looking!"

"Who's Destiny?" Tidus asked.

"This really good looking Junior in Photography class." Riku answered. I rolled my eyes. '_Idiots.._.'I thought. We walked by my car.

"Hey, Selphie you want a ride home with me, Nam and Tifa?" I asked.

"Sure." She responded. We waved to the guys as we got in the car.

"Great, now the guys are obsessed with a girl they don't even know!" Tifa said.

"Yeah... hey Kai, what's this girl look like?" Selphie asked.

"She's a decent height, maybe 110 pounds, perfectly straight long blonde hair, shiny green eyes... and she's well developed for our age..." I said as I pulled out of the parking lot and started to head home.

"Oh, she's one of _those _girls." Namine said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately." I agreed.

"Least you guys don't have to worry. Sora and Riku are probably getting Tidus interested in this chick. Now I have to worry." Selphie said.

"Hey, I have to worry about Riku." Tifa said. Nam and me looked at each other. If only they knew that I had to worry about Sora. I felt bad for Namine because she didn't really have to worry, I mean it's good that she doesn't and all but it's kind of depressing that my best friend can't find a guy. We arrived home after a short drive. The four of us went to our homes.

"Hey, I'm home." I said as I walked in the house. My orange and white Persian cat, Precious, walked up to me and wrapped around my leg. I picked her up and hugged her.

"How was your first day back?" My mom asked from the den.

"It was boring." I responded. I started to head for my room.

"Did you and Sora hang out?" She had a smirk on her face. My eyes widened.

"How... how did you know?" I asked shocked.

"I'm a mom, I know these things." She laughed. I shook my head with a smile.

"Unfortunately no. I think the guys are interested in this new chick, Destiny." I explained.

"What about Tifa and Selphie, aren't they worried?" My mom asked. The four of us are close to my mom so they trust her enough to tell them things. I nodded.

"I'm gonna go hang out in my room for a while." I said walking to my room. I put Precious down on my bed and watched TV until it started to get dark. I called up Namine.

"Hey Nam, meet me in my backyard." I said.

"Alright." We both hung up the phone as I walked out into my backyard. I laid on my back and watched the stars twinkling above. After about a minute, Namine came and she laid next to be. It was silent.

"I can't believe this. I really don't like this new girl." I said after a long period of silence.

"I'm sorry Kai." Namine said. I sighed.

"It's so pretty out here. I'd love to do this with Sora some time." I said examining all the stars so high above.

"You will. I hope I'll find someone..." Namine got quiet. I looked at her.

"Namine, I promise. Someone is out there for you. You'll meet him soon." I said reassuringly.

"You think?" She asked.

"I know." I smiled. She smiled back.

"Thanks Kai." Namine said.

"Hey, that's what best friends are for." I turned back to the stars. '_I wish Sora was here.._.' I sighed.

**A/N**: so I'm done with my chapter! Yay me. I made mine a decent size too. Hope you guys liked it and love to hear your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hey guys, we finally updated! Oh, by the way... all my stories (Sorasgirl333) will be on hold due to family issues and writers block. Sorry guys! Oh this is the Second 'A' day so technically it's Wed... sorry for missing 'B' day (Tuesday) but we had a mix up, 'B' day for Thursday will be done next chapter!

**Chapter 3**

'_Gosh, how can Kai be so sure? So positive about the future_' I thought to my self looking up at the dark sky filled with stars. '_I wish I could find a guy_' I sighed.

"Hey look at that!" Kai said pointing straight over our heads.

"Oh how cool and beautiful!" I said cheerfully.

"Doesn't seeing a shooting star… make you feel like your wish just came true?" Kairi said with a reassured voice.

"Yeah.. Yeah it does. Like it gives you hope for the future." I said closing my eyes and smiling.

"Exactly." Kai said, even though my eyes were closed, I could tell she was smiling.

"Gosh! It makes me so.. so sad that Sora doesn't see you two are perfect for each other!" I said wanting to get up and go tell him.. But I know better, Kai would have killed me.

"I know." She said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Maybe.. You..." I started to say but decided not to.

"Maybe what!" Kairi said so eager to know what I was thinking "What's going on in that brain of yours?" she laughed.

"Maybe you should tell him how you really feel..." I said trying to tell her I thought it was the best thing to do.

"I can't because if I do and he doesn't feel the same way, I would have my heart broken twice." She said now saddened once more.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I thought it was a rather good idea.

"If he doesn't like me the way I like him, I could loose more than my dream of someday being with him… I could loose a friend too." She said very sad now.

"Oh." I said knowing she was right.

As me and Kairi laid in the damp but warm grass in her back yard, we talked about everything from our first day back to school to love and our friends, something happened…. We both had a new.. A new outlook on life and love. It was like something gave us a new feeling of hope.

"Namine! Are you back there?" My mom yelled across the yard from my bedroom window.

"Yeah mom." I said sitting up.

"Wow it's late!" Kairi said looking at her phone which said 1 in the morning.

"I better get going see you in the morning." I said walking over to her fence.

"Yeah, night Nam." She said walking to her door.

"Night Kai." I said climbing over the fence back into my yard. I climbed onto the trash can and back into my window.

* * *

The second day went by with a breeze, I couldn't believe it was Wednesday already! (**A/N**: again, B day will be next chapter and it'll be Thrusday!) I woke up and got ready for school… '_Day three_' I said to myself as I looked in the mirror before I walked outside.

"Bye mom." I said opening the door.

"Bye, have a great day. I love you." She said as she drank her coffee in the kitchen.

"I love you too." I said walking out the door onto the porch.

"Morning Nam!" Kai said as she leaned against my car with her arms crossed and looking casual.

"Hey Kai." I said closing my eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Will you drive today?" She said smiling.

"Yeah no problem, hop in." I said laughing. Tifa and Selphie were walking over.

"Morning Tifa, Selphie hop in." I said getting into my car.

"Morning Namine! Morning Kairi!" My two friends cheerfully said.

As I started my car I slowly backed out of my drive way and onto the street, as we began down the road Tifa yelled "STOP!" I slammed on the breaks.

"OWCH" Selphie and Kairi yelled as the jerked back into their seats.

"What was that Tifa?" I said angry. "I thought I was going to hit something or something"

"Sorry! But look its Destiny!" She said looking all innocent.

"Where!" Kairi, Selphie and I said looking around.

"There!" Tifa pointed.

"I'll be right back" Kairi said getting out of the car towards a girl with blonde hair. "Hey.. Its Destiny right.." Kairi sweetly asked.

"Yeah that's me." She said sweetly but somewhat rudely.

"Oh.. Well, I am Kairi! Its nice to meet you." Kairi said with her usual big cheerful smile.

"Nice to meet you too…" Destiny said extending her hand…they shook hands.

"Want a ride to school?" Kairi asked looking to my car.

"Oh.. Thanks but I already have a ride." Destiny said smiling and then looking at her watch.

"Oh.. are your parents driving you?" Kairi asked wanting more information.

"No, some guys… Riku, Tidus and Sora, do you know them?" Destiny said smugly.

"Oh.. Yeah we know them..." Kairi said.. looking disappointed, "Well later!" Kairi said getting back into the car.

"So..." I said pulling off.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now.." Kai said…I could tell Sora had been mentioned. We arrived to school and went straight to the pit where we all talked until Sora, Riku and Tidus got there.

"Yo wass up ladies" Tidus said unusually cheerful.

"Hey guys!" Riku and Sora said in unison.

"How was your ride to school this morning" Kairi said slyly.

"Oh.. Um it was good." The three boys said looking very guilty.

"Did Destiny have fun?" I asked... assuming by how Kai was acting they gave her a ride.

"Oh it was great!" Tidus blurted out, we all laughed as Riku hit him in the stomach…the bell rang.

"Oh look we gotta go to class now." Riku said, obviously trying to get out of this little mess they put themselves into.

"Busted!" Tifa said laughing so hard her eyes were watering. We all laughed too.

"Well I better head off to Math, I'll see you guys during ten minute break!" I called waving to my friends as we all headed to our separate classes. I truly despise math, it's such a boring subject, it sucks that it's so important in life. After I went to class and was bored out of my mind, I met up with everyone back at the pit.

"How was class?" Kairi asked everyone, everyone began to talk while Kairi slipped me a note, I opened it up to read it

_Namine! _

_This is horrible! Riku told me all about this morning, him Sora and Tidus all took Destiny out to breakfast before school, that's why they were late to school! And they all had fun! What am I going to do? How is Tifa and Selphie going to handle this? Well, I g2g, talk to you after school. _

_Love Always _

_Kairi_

I folded the note back up and put it into my pocket, before I knew it, the bell rang to get to 3rd period.

"Come on Tifa, lets get to History..." I said rolling my eyes.

"Aw do we have to!" Tifa said frowning.

"Yes prepare for bordation-nation" I said as we started to walk down the hall.

"Ready for P.E. Tidus?" Selphie said in a very cheerful voice, she loved P.E. because she was with Tidus.. Its rather cute.

"Well I am off to Science." Sora said walking down another hall way.

"Ready for psychology Riku?" Kairi said laughing

"Do I have a choice?" Riku said with a smirk

"No" Kairi said pulling him along with her to class.

"I'll see you guys after Science!" Sora called out as he walked down the hall.

"Wow, this ought to be fun!" Tifa said looking around a small stuffy class room.

"Oh I know!" I said looking for a good seat

"Oh! Over there looks good!" Tifa said taking her seat I sat down next to her

"Welcome Class, I am Mr. Door and this is History, History is my favorite subject, and if its not yours, too bad cause it will be" He said in a stern voice now open your books to page IV and read the introduction. He began writing on the board, "look here for your homework when you are done" he said walking to his desk and sitting down. The white board said

**_Chapter one and two review, write questions out and write in complete sentences. Must be on my desk next class before the tardy bell rings-_**

"Dang! this dude is crazy!" I whispered to Tifa.

"Yeah this class is going to be a total drag!" She said sadly. I never thought that class was going to end. It seemed to take forever! The lunch bell rang and Tifa and I joined the others at the pit after we got our lunch.

"So how is everyone's day going so far?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich

"Oh it's a total sell out!" Tidus said sitting down, Selphie sat down next to him..

"Mine is going alright" She said looking at Tidus and smiling.

"Mine is pretty good!" Sora said sitting in between Riku and Kairi.

"Mine is great!" Riku said as he scooted to make more room for Sora.

"Mine could be better." Kairi said. "How is your day?" She asked me

"Oh it's the usual." I said pulling out a note passing it to her, she opened it so Riku and Sora couldn't read it

_Kairi, _

_That makes me so… so mad that the guys took her out to breakfast, the idiots. But, I don't think they like her like her or anything… if they did, that would be pretty screwed up! They know how much Tifa and Selphie like them.. And don't worry about Sora, he love's you! _

_Love Ya _

_Love Always Nam_

"Thanks." Kairi said putting the note in her back pocket.

"No problem!" I said smiling.

The bell rang once more and we where off to our last class of the day…

"Come on Selph." I said as the two of us walked to art.

"I am off to math now." Tifa said slumping off.

"I am off to math too, oh joy!" Tidus said bummed out.

"Lets go to photography Fellas!" Kairi said linking one arm to Riku and the other to Sora… she melted at his touch.

"Where should we sit Selphie?" I asked her as we walked into a very large blank white class room…it resembled a hospital…very creepy.

"Um…lets sit over there by the window so we can see the clouds!" She said as we walked to our new seats.

"Welcome Class I am Miss. Centromi.. And this is art class!" A women's voice said from her desk… only there was no one sitting at it.

"Where is she?" Selph asked and looked at me..

"Good question..." I said with a very clueless look on my face. Just then she popped up from the ground holding a ton of paint brushes.

"Alright so that's what the school tells me to say.. But I am a bit of a rebel and this is my first year teaching so, I am going to say, my name is Jen, and this is my new class room! And class! any questions so far?" She asked with a huge smile on her face "Yes you?" she said pointing to a boy in the corner of the room

"Why is it so bright in here?" he said looking around the room.

"Because the school wants it that way but.. I want to change that this week! So our first project starts tomorrow! You get to paint this room!" She said even more happier than before.

"She seems umm.. Nice" I said looking at Selphie.

"Ha ha ha, I think she is happier than Me!" Selphie said laughing once more.

"Same here!" I said now giggling. After a cool discussion with Miss Centromi, the bell rang. I was actually really excited to come back to class, and same with Selphie! Selph and I met up with Kai and the other before heading home. I wondered what tomorrow was going to be like...

**A/N**: Yes, semi-shot chapter. Seemed kinda rushed but again it was because of some confusion when writing this chapter. Next chapter will be Kairi's POV as always. Reviews are nice, love to see some! (Note from sorasgirl333: now that the family issues have somewhat gone away, I'll try to work on WAL3, DD2 and LITS now, anywho go review, ha a rhyme! Lol)


End file.
